chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew
Matthew is a minor character used by Lowri in World 3: Renegade. He is currently 14 years old and lives in Courtney Park, Bath, England. He has the abilities of Telekinesis, Technopathic Telepathy, Dimension Shifting and Rhythm Distortion. He is a close friend of Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene. He was killed by government agents in the explosion timeline, but is still alive in the present timeline. Appearance Matthew is tall and looks a little older than his real age, while also making a conscious effort to emphasise and exaggerate this. He has pale skin, dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He tends to wear a lot of denim, and has a piercing in one ear. Abilities Matthew's first ability is Telekinesis, the power to move objects with one's mind. He only manifested it about 2 years ago, and can currently only perform small tasks with it, since he has not practiced with it much. The first person he told about the ability was his best friend Daniel who mimicked it. During the explosion timeline, the ability was accidentally taken by Elan Greene shortly before his death. This will not happen in the new timeline, but she will still have this ability due to a side effect of having panmnesia used upon her. His second ability is Technopathic Telepathy. This one enables him to hear the thoughts associated with different technological forms of communication, such as in a phone conversation or a text or email. However, he cannot hear thoughts when conversing face to face, or just near a person. He has displayed this ability a few times by hearing his friends' thoughts in texts. His third ability is Dimension Shifting. This enables him to alter the number of dimensions he fills, becoming bulkier and more geometric, or paper-thin or even a speck of energy which can move instantaneously. He can fill between zero and five dimensions. Occupying five dimensions gives him his natural appearance, while occupying four or three gives him a more geometric form to different degrees. Occupying two makes him paper-thin, occupying one turns him into a line and occupying zero turns him into a speck of energy. His final ability is Rhythm Distortion, which enables him to interfere with the rhythms inherent in movements. These include walking and falling, and he can also interfere with natural rhythms such as heartbeats and breathing. History Matthew grew up having lived his entire life in Courtney Park, with his family. It is unknown if any others in this family had any abilities, or if he was the only one. He doesn't seem to be known about by Primatech. He manifested telekinesis shortly before his 12th birthday, using it to shut his bedroom door. He didn't know what to do with this development at first, and he only ever told one person, his friend Daniel. Moments later, Daniel displayed the same ability, since he'd mimicked it from him. Matthew has continued to keep his abilities secret, and tends not to use them often, but has also manifested a three more. He accidentally used his technopathic telepathy to hear Daniel's thoughts while speaking to him on the phone, and thus learned how Daniel's father had stolen his abilities. However, Daniel had regained them by the next time Matthew saw him. Explosion Timeline History When government agents came to collect Daniel, Matthew attempted to fight them off for his friend, and thus exposed his own ability. Another squad of agents was sent to collect him. He'd met Elan Greene shortly before they arrived, as she'd returned to the area after learning of her brother's death. Elan accidentally took his ability as she was leaving, and then fled before the agents arrived. A struggle broke out, and Matthew was shot dead. Etymology Matthew is a Hebrew name which means "gift of God". His surname is unknown. Category:Characters